A Quality of the Mind
by siarenthander
Summary: What if Fiyero didn't break up with G(a)linda because of Elphaba?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMO, thank you all so much for the reviews on my _Girl in the Mirror_ story! Whenever I read a review, I get this nice, happy feeling inside. I hope you enjoy the beginnings of this possible multi-chapter!

_**NOTE: I do not own any rights for the book or musical Wicked**_

* * *

_Tick, tick, tick._ Fiyero stared absently at his pocketwatch. He hated the noise, but it was a family relic, which had been passed down for generations through his kin. The clock face was simple, with Roman numerals and a cursive T underneath a glass layer. On the back of the golden watch were seemingly random curved lines, which tessellated. The front had a simple carving, which looked like ferns flourishing from a central point.

With a quick gesture, Fiyero snapped open the watch, revealing the time: 9:15. "Dammit, I'm late." Fiyero took a glance to the window and was greeted with a strong beam of light. "Great," he murmured, "she's going to be yelling at me." Fiyero began walking briskly towards the libraries' entrance, his heels clicking against the mahogany floor.

* * *

"Fiyero Tiggular, where have you been, you scandalous prince, you!" Galinda had her arms interlaced in front of her, obviously upset. Fiyero straightened out his vest as he walked towards her on the lawn. "Sorry Glin, I was lost in thought." He smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss her.

His girlfriend couldn't help but smiling. "Now that you're here, we absolutely _must_ do something!" Fiyero suppressed a chuckle. Linking their arms, they began to walk off of the grass and towards one of the various buildings at Shiz, all the while Galinda was talking. Fiyero nodded and smiled, not really listening to the blonde. In his mind, Fiyero could hear the pocket watch's noise resounding off of the walls inside of his mind.

* * *

**Should I keep this? Please review! And for those of you who follow ****_You're Both So Smart, _****I've been having writers block on that story, so please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Galinda and Fiyero had walked down to a cafe just on the outskirts of the university. As they ate their club sandwiches, Fiyero pretended to be listening to Galinda rambling, nodding when she asked for his input about something.

Just as Fiyero was going to take another bite, he heard a voice saying, "You're wasting your time, Fiyero. What are you doing here?" The prince dropped his sandwich, slightly shocked. "Fiyero, what's wrong?" Galinda looked up worryingly at him. Without responding, Fiyero got up quickly, knocking over a glass of water. He ran quickly out of the door, not even saying a word to the dazed blonde.

* * *

On the opposite side of the building, Fiyero leaned momentarily against the wall before sliding down. "What the hell was that?!" He clutched his head in his hands. _What was that voice?_ Without thinking, Fiyero pulled the pocket watch out from the inside pocket of his vest.

He hadn't even opened the watch, yet he heard each individual stroke, as if they were amplified ten times. Fiyero hurriedly stuffed the watch back into his pocket, trying to dampen the sound. It didn't work; he could still hear each stroke and the mysterious voice saying, "You're wasting your time..."

"Fiyero?" He jumped slightly, not expecting anyone to find him. Fiyero looked up and saw Galinda. "What just happened?" Fiyero stood up but didn't make eye contact with the blonde. "I... Um... It was just an anxiety attack, Glin. Don't worry about it."

_I can't tell her the truth._ Fiyero thought. _If I tell her that I'm hearing voices, she'll think I'm crazy!_ Fiyero looked down at Galinda, his hazel eyes locking in on her aquamarine ones. "Trust me," he said, trying to assure her, "I'll be fine." Fiyero smiled once more to comfort her.

Galinda sighed dramatically, "Fine, if you insist." He grinned broadly. _She suspects nothing._ "Do you want to just head back up to Shiz?" The blonde nodded, still concerned about her boyfriend's sudden exit. Fiyero took her arm and they walked up to Shiz, his watch in synch with his every step.

* * *

**Yes, yes, I realize that this is boring... It'll get interesting soon, promise**

**Si**


End file.
